Sobre milkshakes
by TedL
Summary: As coisas devem acontecer por um motivo, porque Albus não encontraria Scorpius em um cinema muggle depois de quatro anos separados só por mera casualidade.


Eu tava na fila do cinema quando vi um cara platinado acenando pra mim. Olhei uma, duas, mil vezes pra ver se não era loucura minha enquanto ele andava na minha direção. Eu não podia aparatar dali sem chamar atenção de todos aqueles muggles e não dava tempo de entrar correndo no elevador mais próximo.

— Ei, Albus. — Ele tentou me abraçar, mas eu me assustei com o gesto inesperado e acabei derrubando um pouco da pipoca que ele carregava.

— Ah, hm, desculpa... eu acho...

— O combo era grande demais pra mim sabe, não tem problema. — ele riu enquanto chutava pra fora do caminho a pipoca — Quanto tempo, né?

— Aham, hm, bastante. — e foi engraçado porque quando a gente tava junto eu costuma ser uma versão tão mais extrovertida de mim mesmo que não era raro eu perder o fôlego tentando falar tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo.

— E como você tá?

— Ah, hm, tudo indo, acho. E você, Scorpius? — e depois que eu disse seu nome todo eu percebi que seu olhar hesitou: eu nunca o chamava assim. Era sempre Scorpie ou, quando a gente brigava, Malfoy. Mas Scorpius nunca. Nunca.

— Cheguei semana passada. Você sabe, finalmente um medibruxo. Tenho uma entrevista no St Mungus na próxima quinta.

— Parabéns, de verdade. — e eu queria ter dito que tava feliz por ele, mas eu não estava. Por muito tempo eu tinha o odiado por ter me deixado e ido pra Nova York. Como eu poderia dizer que estava feliz por isso?

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio nos olhando e a cada constrangedor segundo naquela situação eu me perguntei como a gente chegou àquilo. Eu lembrei do tempo que a gente tinha assunto, quando conversar um com o outro era natural como respirar, tão natural que ele me deu o medalhão com espelho de duas faces pra que a gente pudesse estar sempre um ao alcance do pescoço do outro — e aí foi minha vez de hesitar. Procurei qualquer assunto na bagunça que estava minha cabeça pra poder quebrar aquele clima péssimo e disse:

— Uma amiga minha te viu esses dias.

— Que amiga? A Shafiq¹?

— Não... hm... er — Merda! Merda! Merda! — você não a conhece.

— E como ela sabe quem sou eu?

Se a gente não estivesse em um cinema no meio da Londres muggle eu teria aparatado naquele momento ou até lhe lançado _obliviate_. Ele tinha sido o cara mais importante da minha vida, eu ainda falo dele o tempo todo mesmo depois de 4 anos que ele foi embora. Mas é claro que eu não poderia falar isso pra ele.

— Quero dizer, hm, é que você não vai se lembrar dela. Enfim, esquece. Deixa pra lá.

— E esse suco aí na sua mão?

— É um suco.

— Ah, Albus, tá brincando que é um suco?! — ele ironizou se fazendo de surpreso — Quero saber cadê o milkshake com cobertura extra de morango.

— Hm... é, eu não tomo mais milkshake. — foi a minha deixa pra dizer o que eu ensaiei por anos — Eu mudei muito, sabe.

— Você?! Mudou muito?! Tá, eu acredito.

— Ué, não tá vendo o copo na minha mão? Eu parei com milkshakes.

— Não parou não. — e ele sabia que tava me irritando, aquele tipo de irritação que há anos era motivo pra gente ficar fazendo birra um com outro só pra depois terminar se esgueirando em algum armário de vassouras.

— Parei sim, Scorpie.

— Mas continua querendo tomar — ele falou enquanto erguia um bocado da pipoca dele e levava a boca pra me provocar — e com muita, muita cobertura de morango.

— Isso não significa nada, você sabe.

— Claro que significa, — ele começou, e foi quase nostálgico o tom que ele usou: o mesmo que ele usava quando queria me convencer de que estava certo e eu, errado — significa, Albus, que você deixou de tomar milkshake mas ainda sente vontade da explosão de sabores do sorvete frio com a calda quente na sua boca. Significa que você até pode não tomar, mas nunca vai deixar de querer tomar. Esse desejo vai sempre estar dentro de você, Albus.

Ele tinha razão: tanto tempo sem isso e eu nunca deixei de querer sentir tudo aquilo de novo.

— Que bom que só desejar não engorda, né?!

— Você nunca conseguiria engordar, Albus, nem se comesse um hipogrifo assado no jantar todo dia. E mesmo que engordasse continuaria sendo maravilhoso. — ele disse com o tom mais suave do mundo, realmente se importando que eu, de fato, acreditasse no que ele tava falando. E eu tive que olhar pro lado pra disfarçar a repentina timidez porque eu não sabia o que dizer e, tenho certeza, tinha começado a corar.

— E os caras? — ele mudou de assunto de repente, pra salvar a conversa? Pra tentar sondar como tava minha vida? Não sei.

— Que caras?

— Os caras.

— hm... que?

— Namorados, Albus. Rolos. Problemas.

Isso me lembrou que em algum lugar alguém tinha ido buscar pipoca pra gente. Olhei de relance ao redor pra ver se eu o via, mas não o achei em lugar algum. Ou talvez era culpa minha que não conseguia encontrá-lo por culpa daquele loiro que estava na minha frente.

— Tô namorando.

— Você?! — ele levantou a sobrancelha, se espantando pela primeira vez naquela conversa. E eu me senti meio ofendido.

— Eu mesmo.

Scorpius ficou me olhando por algum tempo em silêncio. Nunca fui um bom _legilimente_ , mas acho que se fosse, seria capaz de ver o quão desesperada a cabeça dele estaria tentando pensar no que diria em seguida.

— O que? — eu disse, porque temia que a próxima coisa que ele fosse falar seria uma despedida e, de alguma forma, eu não queria que ele fosse embora aquela hora. Não de novo.

— Ah... é estranho, eu acho. — e foi só isso que ele falou. Ele. Scorpius Malfoy. O cara que sempre tinha resposta na ponta pra língua pra tudo. O cara que não se deixou intimidar nem quando papai o conheceu, finalmente, como meu namorado estava sem palavras agora.

Mas eu entendi o porquê. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer.

A gente se conhecia desde os 11, um era a pessoa do outro. Aos 16, um era o amor da vida do outro, a alma gêmea e qualquer outro nome que dão pra isso. Era algo tão surreal esse nosso encontro como dois conhecidos que não se vêem a quase meia década mesmo depois de tudo que viveram juntos, que a cotidianidade com que a gente tinha tratado os assuntos até chegar naquele ponto é que foi, de fato, estranha. Como é que a gente foi se perder dessa forma, Scorpie? Como é que as nossas vidas, tão entrelaçadas e certas, foram tomar esse rumo? Eu me senti triste — culpado até — por deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto, mesmo sabendo que na vida essas coisas acontecem e que a gente segue em frente apesar delas. Porque às vezes acontecem coisas com as pessoas com as quais elas não tão preparadas pra lidar, e mesmo assim elas continuam porque coração partido não é a maldição da morte, é a maldição cruciatus — e _crucio_ não mata, tortura. Mas era tudo tão bonito com a gente, tão apaixonado, que foi horrível demais ter acabado.

— É. — eu disse, porque foi a única coisa que eu pude dizer.

— Ainda joga quadribol?

— Não. Não tenho mais tempo pra isso.

— Nossa, você mudou mesmo então.

— Mudei muito, eu disse.

— Mentira sua. — ele disse e de alguma forma eu sabia que não era pra implicar comigo.

— Acredite no que quiser. — eu suspirei quando percebi que soei mais rude do que eu queria.

— Aposto que ainda estuda adivinhação e as estrelas.

— Não mesmo. Não tiraria nem um T² se fosse prestar os NIEMs hoje.

— Aonde Canis majoris está?

— Que?

— Canis majoris, Albus. Em que posição ela está no céu?

— Sei lá.

— Eu sei que você sabe.

— Eu não -

— Anda.

Encarei aqueles olhos de um cinza teimoso por algum tempo antes de responder.

— 7 horas. Declinação de -20º. — eu falei — magnitude aparente de 1,46. ³

— Quando Marte vai cruzar Vênus de novo?

— 22 de setembro. Um dia depois do equinócio de outono. — e eu podia ter parado ali, mas não consegui não falar tudo o que sabia — O que possivelmente anunciará grandes conflitos nos relacionamentos amorosos. ³

— Viu, eu disse!

— Grande coisa. Quer dizer, todo mundo tem as suas manias.

— Grande coisa. Você não mudou nada.

— Cortei o cabelo.

— Não parou de passar a poção _Sleekeazy_ 4.

— Não assisto mais comédia romântica.

— Continua vindo no mesmo cinema muggle.

— Não acordo mais cedo pra ver o sol nascer.

— Continua achando que as pessoas só preferem os pores do sol porque têm preguiça de acordar cedo pra vê-lo nascer.

— Tá bom. Eu entendi. Não mudei. Você venceu. Mas pra que tudo isso?

— Pra me certificar, Albus.

— Dê que?

Ele olhou pro lado, passou a mão nos cabelos impecáveis e suspirou:

— De nada... Ei, tem um cara parado ali, acho que ele tá procurando alguém.

Eu segui o olhar dele até avistar um cara segurando um combo enorme de pipoca na mão.

De alguma forma o Scorpius sabia quem era ele. Estranho.

— É meu namorado. Eu... preciso...

— Precisa ir. — ele balançou a cabeça abrindo espaço pra eu passar. Droga! Por que foi tão difícil ir embora?

— Então... hm, até um dia.

— Até. — ele fez tchau com a mão livre e deu uma piscada pra mim.

Mordi o lábio quando o vi indo embora — eu já havia visto ele partir antes. Eu nunca achava que um dia tudo iria acabar. A gente sempre imagina — e torce — que vai ter mais um dia, mais uma chance, mais alguma vez, até que acaba de repente. Até que a menor distância entre a gente seja apenas uma conversa meia boca na fila do cinema. E isso é quase tão triste quanto ter que seguir em frente. Vê-lo de novo, apesar dos pesares, foi como se nunca tivesse existido um fim mesmo depois de ter tido um término.

E eu percebi que ele era o _meu_ milkshake: " _Significa que você até pode não tomar, mas nunca vai deixar de querer tomar. Esse desejo vai sempre estar dentro de você, Albus_." Que mesmo ele não estando aqui comigo eu continuo querendo que ele estivesse. Que eu até tomo suco — e posso gostar — mas nunca vai ter a mesma explosão de sabor que eu sentia do gelado do sorvete com a quentura doce da calda.

Fui ao encontro do garoto com o combo de pipoca na mão, mas não pude deixar de olhar pra trás pra ver, talvez pela última vez, o cara de cabelo platinado indo embora.

— Eu tava te procurando, Al.

— Acho que vou querer um _milkshake_ hoje.

* * *

¹ Uma das 28 famílias _pureblood_. Imagino que Albus e Scorpius tenham feito algumas amizades assim na _Slytherin_.

² Trasgo- a pior nota de reprovação que se pode tirar.

³ Não tenho ideia o que isso significa. Tudo retirado ne sites de astronomia e astrologia, seja lá o que essa coisas queiram dizer acredito que pro Albus e, talvez, pro Scorpius isso faça sentido.

4 Poção alisadora de cabelo, que, aliás, foi criada pelo Bisavô do Albus (Fleamont Potter). Ele, ao contrário do pai e do avô, eu imagino, tinha o hábito de acalmar as madeixas.


End file.
